Cindy Newton
by littleravenprincess
Summary: The Newtons are one of the founding family and Cindy Newton is friends with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, etc. But after Stefan shows up weird things start to happen at Mystic Falls. Can Cindy figure it out and will she finally admit her feelings to Tyler. This will be a Tyler/OC story. Starts at season 1 rated M for future chapters R & R


This is my first time writing and I apologize for any grammar errors so I hope you enjoy the story

**Chapter 1 Introducing Cindy Newton**

A seventeen year old girl was sitting in the kitchen alone with one hand twirling around her curly blonde hair while her other hand was playing with her glasses. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, a black skirt that reached down to her knees and a long boot that covered right under her knees.

Her mom enters the room with her straight long blond hair, and her green eyes sparkling with excitement. She wore a long white dress. "Need a ride to school or is Tyler picking you up".

Cindy looked at her mother and attempt to put up a smile. "Tyler went to pick up Vicki so I called Caroline".

Her mother looked at her brown eyes reassuringly "Awh don't worry honey he will come around".

Cindy looked confused "what are you talking about I'm happy for him".

Her mother came closer to her with mischief in her eyes "you know honey you should show the boys a little something to get their attention" she opened up Cindy's shirt and Cindy just looked embarrassed.

"MOM" she closed her sweater around her shirt "I am not a slut and I am perfectly fine with the way things are" Cindy said frustrated.

"Oh come on you are 17 and a virgin you need a boy in your life" her mother said.

Cindy blushed deeply and was about to shout but a car horn was heard "Caroline is here I should go" Cindy quickly grabbed her school bag and went straight for the door.

"Hey sorry I'm late my mother wouldn't stop bugging me"

Caroline smiled and said "don't worry about it I'm not mad" she started her engine and we were on our way to school

"so why couldn't Tyler pick you up not that I'm complaining it's just I thought the both of you were best friends"

Cindy sighed sadly and said "he went to pick up Vicki"

Caroline looked at her friend sadly and put her hand on her shoulders "hey it's going to be ok this is Tyler I bet after two weeks he will find another girl"

Cindy looked at her "yeah but apparently I'm never going to be that girl"

Caroline drove to the parking lot and closed her car "why do you even like him"

Cindy smiled and looked at her friend "It's a secret"

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully "okay come on" they both left the car and headed inside the school.

Cindy and Caroline walked through the halls until Cindy spotted someone and smiled "hey Caroline its Elena" Cindy rushed to the girl and hugged her tightly "Elena I'm so glad to see you" Elena hugged back and said "Cindy it's nice to see you too" I let go and hugged Bonnie next.

Caroline came and hugged Elena "Elena oh my god how are you" Elena smiled awkwardly and Caroline continued "it's so good to see you" she turned towards Bonnie and said "how is she? Is she good?"

Bonnie smiled and Elena said "umm Caroline I'm right here, and I'm fine thank you"

Caroline smiled and said "really?" Elena shook her head and said "yes much better" Caroline hugged Elena and said "you poor thing" Elena smiled "okay Caroline"

Cindy smiled and rolled her eyes "come on Caroline" Caroline let go and said "okay see you guys later" and left Cindy smiled towards Elena and Bonnie and waved good bye "Caroline wait up" Cindy caught up with Caroline and they both proceeded towards their locker.

Cindy was getting a book out when suddenly Caroline started to shake her "Cindy, Cindy look a new hot guy"

Cindy looked to her left and saw a blonde guy walking through the hallway Cindy rolled her eyes "come on Caroline don't pick on the new kid"

Caroline started to smile and bit her lip "uh-huh"

Cindy put the books in her bag and turned towards her "and now I'm being ignored"

Caroline was still looking at the new kid like a prey and said "yeah whatever" Cindy grabbed her arms and started to drag her "come on you will have plenty of time to drool after school" with that said they both headed towards the class.

After the first class ended Caroline came towards me "I'm really sorry Cindy I can't drop you off I have a little recon to do"

Cindy smiled and looked at her friend "it's okay I know how you get when you meet a hot guy" Caroline hugged me and jumped around "thank you thank you Cindy you are the best" Cindy rolled her eyes "but we are still meeting the Grill after school right" Caroline let go and replied "yeah yeah of course".

After school ended I started to walk home but I stopped when a truck pulled up next to me I bit my lip and walked towards the truck "hey why are you walking I thought Caroline was going to drop you off"

Cindy smiled and shook her head "you know Caroline when her eyes is set on a target it will be difficult to negotiate with her" Tyler laughed and my stomach started to flip _Calm down he is with Vicki it is my fault for not admitting my feelings_ Tyler opened the passenger door and said "come on I'll drop you off" Cindy got in and smiled all the way home.

When Tyler parked outside the house Cindy smiled towards Tyler "thanks for dropping me off"

Tyler smiled and hugged me whispering in my ear "anything for my best friend" Tyler's hot breath sent shivers in my back Tyler broke the hug and said "you want to go to the Grills later I'm meeting up with Matt and Vicki"

Cindy smiled a little "thanks but I'm going with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena"

Tyler flashed his infamous smirk "ah ladies night don't have too much fun" Tyler winked and I felt my cheeks flush I managed to roll my eyes "shut up" he laughed and left with his truck.

Cindy walked back to the house and opened her door Cindy shouted "MOM I'm home" she went to the kitchen "Mom?" she went towards the fridge and saw a note Cindy read the note "went out with a friend dinner is in the fridge and don't wait up ;)" Cindy laughed and went to call Bonnie to see if she can pick her up.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Cindy walked through the Grill Caroline was saying something but I was staring at Tyler pathetic I know.

Caroline was snapping her fingers at me "earth to Cindy did you hear anything I said" Cindy jumped a little "what huh something about a Salvatore?"

Bonnie laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes "okay I'm getting drink you go talk with him" Caroline pushed me towards Tyler and Matt they looked at me and I looked at the floor waving at them "Hey Tyler, hey Matt"

Matt smiled and waved "hey Cindy" Tyler got up and stood in front of me I looked up to see him smirking at me "what happened to girls night" Cindy pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear "oh yeah we're just waiting for Elena"

Tyler smiled and said "you want to play pool until she comes the loser pays for the food" Cindy crossed her arms and said "you know I always lose" Tyler smirked "and that is why I love the game" Cindy playfully punched his arm "fine but I get first shot"

Tyler laughed "you know it won't make a difference" Cindy rolled her eyes "I know at least I get to have more time before I'm humiliated" Tyler threw his arm around my shoulder and we went towards the pool table.

Half-way through the game and Elena with the new kid came through the door Carolina smiled "Stefan Salvatore" she stated giggling

When I saw them pain started to surge through my head and the next minute I was on the ground clutching my head "ahhh my head it hurts" Tyler looked worried and was by my side "hey what's wrong, don't tell me that IT is back" I tried to stand but I my vision got blurry and I blacked out

Carolina came and she looked worried "oh no she looks pale" Tyler picked me up bridal style "I'm taking her home" Carolina nodded Tyler took me to his truck and drove me all the way home.

Tyler opened the door to the house and took me upstairs to my room and placed me on my queen sized bed tucking me in

He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand breathing heavily "wait please don't leave, at least until I sleep"

Tyler smiled and sat next to me still holding my hand "whatever you want princess" I laughed slightly "I didn't hear that nickname in a long time" Tyler tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear "that's because you didn't get sick in a long time" he kissed my forehead "now go to sleep you need to rest" I nodded my head unable to speak and closed my eyes breathing heavily but once I felt his hand squeezing mine reassuringly my breathing steadied slight and I fell to blissful sleep.

Tyler kissed my forehead then my hand and left my room quietly not making a sound and closing the door slowly. Tyler was about to leave when the lights of the living room suddenly lit up and Tyler turned around expecting a thief but it was just Samantha Cindy's mom

"Hmm let's see a young man leaves my daughters room quietly and tries to sneak out now does that mean she finally had sex because it's been long overdue" she said enthusiastically

Tyler blushed and started to stammer "w-what…n-no I didn't..I mean she.."

Samantha sighed "then what were you doing in my daughters room at 11 o'clock"

Tyler rubbed his face with his hands tying to get rid of the blush "umm we were at the Grill when her head suddenly started to hurt and then she fainted" Samantha looked like she was thinking about something

Tyler felt uncomfortable "yeah..I have to go so bye" Tyler left the house before she could say anything.

Samantha rushed to the telephone dialing a number "hello…yeah…its happening"

A/N: so what was Tyler talking about IT, and who did the mother call at the end? All your questions will be answered in the future chapters :)


End file.
